


By the Sea

by tablelamp



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Enjoying Hero Retirement, F/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp
Summary: In which we last left Galavant and Isabella settled by the sea, and we see how they're doing.





	By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).

_Way back in days of old,_  
_There was a legend told_  
_about a hero known as Galavant--_

"Oi, do you mind?" Galavant interrupted. He was standing on the beach looking bravely out at the sea as the sun was setting; he did this once a day to keep up his hero credibility. "We've got a limited number of words here and I don't want all of it to be your singing."

_Sorry about that._

"You're all right," Galavant said. "Normally I'd enjoy songs being sung about me." He took a deep breath as Isabella joined him on the beach. "Smell that lovely sea air, darling. Isn't it wonderful?"

Isabella took a deep breath. "The tide's out. That's the smell of the mud flats."

Galavant nodded. "Smell those lovely mud flats, then."

"Very nice," Isabella said. 

Galavant nodded, taking one more moment for heroic posturing. Then he turned to Isabella. "Lunch time, isn't it?"

"It is," Isabella said, taking his hand.

Galavant gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll make sandwiches." Slicing bread and cutting sandwiches was the only use his sword got these days, which he found oddly comforting. "It's nice, isn't it? The way we've adjusted to normal life?"

"I think so," Isabella said. Then she started to sing. "I like not being captured."

"I like not being captured too," Galavant added.

"And I like not fighting someone who is learning to D'DEW."

Galavant twirled Isabella. "I like to watch the ocean waves as they crash upon the shore."

"And I'm glad our lives don't orbit Madalena's anymore."

They began to sing together, dancing along the sand. "Some people don't know what to do with happiness.  
Some knights can never let adventure be.  
Some people find contentment rather tedious,  
but not me."

"I'm glad I'm learning cooking," Galavant sang as they approached the house.

"And I'm glad we can share our meals," Isabella added. "I'm glad we share a house together--"

Galavant pointed to a nearby rocky outcropping. "Look at the baby seals!"

Isabella gave Galavant (and then the seals) a fond glance. "I'm glad the only foes we fight are the weeds and mist and snow."

Galavant kissed her hand. "And I'm only sorry that we didn't do this years ago."

They entered their house arm in arm, still singing together. "Some people don't know what to do with happiness.  
Some knights can never let adventure be.  
Some people find contentment rather tedious,  
but not me."

"Not me," Isabella sang.

"Not me," Galavant agreed.

They leaned in for a picture-perfect embrace, and sang slowly together, "Not me," before leaning in for a perfect kiss.

"So," Galavant said, drawing back from the kiss. "Fish sandwiches or other fish sandwiches?"

Isabella smiled. "Surprise me."


End file.
